Headcanons
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: One shots inspired by the headcanon thread for Gangyu University.
1. Melon Bread and Pizza

Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm writing this aren't I? Oh frick. Alright let's do this.

* * *

Melon Bread and Pizza

Rosalind Nacht enjoyed the peaceful moments. It was nights like this when she could curl up in bed, comforter covering everything from toes to nose, and not think about busy schedules for the next day. She breathed in the familiar scent of the room. It wasn't her room but it might as well have been seeing how often she stayed here. She would have already closed her eyes and sleep but right now she was waiting for someone special.

The sound of the door opening made her look up and smile. The sight of a red head holding a plate with melon bread on it had never looked so beautiful to her.

"Midnight snack?" she fondly asks.

"Yup!" the red head, Rintsuki Inugami, happily replies.

Rosa pulled the covers back so Rin could climb in easily and greeted her with a peck on the cheek as she sat down. The red head set the plate on the bedside table and grabbed one of the pastries and took a hearty bite out of it. The delight on Rin's face was apparent as she chewed. How bread could make someone so cheerful, Rosa would never know.

"Want a bite?" Rin offered with a smile as she handed one to Rosa.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Rosa shook her head politely to decline. "Besides, I've been eating melon bread for two weeks straight. I'm almost sick of the stuff."

Poorer words have never been chosen. Rosa noticed how unusually quiet it had gotten and how the chewing of melon bread has stopped. She watched as Rin set down her unfinished piece of bread back on the plate and faced her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

One wrong move and Rosa could end up dead on the sidewalk.

"I just mean that if you eat too much of the same thing you'll eventually get tired of it" Rosa said as calmly as possible. Rin wrath was definitely something she did not want to invoke anytime soon.

"You mean the same way you _eventually _got tired of pizza?" Rin nearly spat out.

"Hey" Rosa frowned "At least pizza has different flavors so you don't really get tired of it."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah it's so."

They stared each other down, frowns on both their faces indicating their annoyance. They were both holding back, not wanting to say anything that would make it worse. The two have fought a few times already but this was their first time fighting over something as trivial as food. Although if you asked them, it's never a trivial topic when it comes to food.

Finally, Rosalind sighed "I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

She grabbed her pillow and stepped off the bed. Fighting was normal; she knew this but she did not want them to fight over melon bread and pizza. She would let them both cool down, like freshly baked cookies, for the night. This was definitely one cookie she was not willing to grab while still hot.

Rosa walked downstairs to the living room and threw the pillow, and herself next, on the couch and tried to sleep. Damn, no couch could ever replace the heavenly comfort that the bed brings. Not after all the comforter cuddling Rosa did just a few minutes prior.

With closed eyes she tried to find a good sleeping position which wasn't easy considering the inadequate size of the couch.

"Come on" Rosa heard someone say as she tossed and turned.

She quickly sat up, legs folded in a butterfly position, and looked up. The angry frown she expected to see was no longer there and a concerned pout replaced it.

"You're too dramatic sometimes" Rin said as she grabbed Rosa's pillow. "Just go back upstairs with me ok?"

A smile formed on Rosa's lips as she stood up and took the pillow back from "I'll make sure you get a month's worth of melon bread. Does that sound good?"

Rin all but dragged Rosa upstairs, concealing a smile "As long as you eat half of it then we're good."

"There's something else I'd want to eat before that though" Rosa winked.

"G-go back to the couch!"


	2. Skype Calls

It was another Saturday for everyone else. To Rosa though, every Saturday was special. She stared at the wall clock in her office, not minding the strange looks her brother gave her as he explained to her an issue that was probably important.

"Are you even listening?" her brother finally asked. Her silence was a good enough answer for him, knowing she must already be counting down the seconds.

Her brother sighed as he combed back his green hair "I'll lock the door on my way out."

Rosalind finally remembered she wasn't alone in the room "Did you say something, bro?"

"Just tell her hello for me ok?" her brother smirked as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

The raven haired girl had to remember to make it up to her brother later when she was done with her call.

She opened her Skype and waited for a certain name to go online.

The name would always appear at exactly the same time every time on every Saturday.

'Wolf Queen is now online'

And Rosa hit the call button immediately.

Even through the low quality video, the woman on the other side of the screen was still the most beautiful girl in the world to her.

"Good Evening, Tsuki."

"Good Afternoon, General."

The greetings was weird at first but after a few weeks of Skyping, it was like they were still in the same time zone.

"You look tired" Rosa frowned "Are the children at the university too much for you?"

"Hardly" the redhead laughed "Just the usual, a building caught fire because of a student's homemade flamethrower."

"Doesn't sound that bad to me, the school has fire extinguishers after al-"

"Then!" Rin interrupted "A few of the Vurdon threw explosives into the fire."

"Well-"

"The Myntan were in that building, creating robots" Rin interrupted once more "When the sprinkler system came on, the robots got wet and went on a rampage around campus."

"…Just another day at the office?"

"More or less" Rin sighed "I'm a little glad to be home already…"

Rosa's fingers tapped her desk. If she was there she would probably help Rin out at school somehow but she was at Germany right now, some help she is.

"I wish I was there for you…" Rosa didn't realize that she was speaking out loud until Rin spoke back.

"But you can't be all the time" Rin said "I understand you have to be there."

The raven haired girl checked the calendar beside her computer. Just one more week. One more week until she can go back to Gangyu for a few days. She already bought a bottle of expensive wine for the both of them. She couldn't wait to see the look on Rin's face when she would walk through the door.

Her lips formed a smile and Rin spoke "You're acting weird again."

And of course Rin has no idea about her little plan.

"It's nothing" Rosa laughed "I just can't wait to see you."

Rosa could barely make out the pink tinted cheeks of her girlfriend on the screen but she knew it was there. "When would that be though? Last time you said you were going home yo-"

"Hey is that mom?!" the voice of their daughter, Blaze, was heard in the background before the younger girl appeared in front of the camera "It is! Hi mom!" she waved.

Rosa blinked, her daughter had unexpectedly saved her from answering and spoiling the surprise "Hey there Blaze, how are you doing?"

"Doing great mom" Blaze smiled "You wouldn't believe the day I had-"

"Blaze…" Rin said, facing her daughter "What did I tell you about interrupting me and your mom during our Skype calls?"

"You're not the only one who misses her, mom" Blaze said crossing her arms.

"Then you can call her on your own later!"

"But she's already there I don't see why I have to call her again later."

Rosa simply watched as the two argued. Knowing the mother daughter pair, nothing she would say right now would get them to stop fighting. She should be worried about the two fighting, but Rosa knows that's just how they are and it wouldn't get too bad. That's the charm of their family.

_Family._

She never would have expected it but that's what Rin and Blaze were to her now. They weren't a perfect family but most of the time at least, they were happy.

"Hey mother" a blond boy appeared on screen "I was wondering what they were fighting about this time."

And of course there was also her son, Cilantro.

"Can you make sure they don't hurt each other too much, Cilan?"

"Will you take me back to Germany if I do?"

"Don't push your luck."

Yes. This was definitely her family.


	3. Messed Up Song

She tried really hard, she really did. Her voice cracked from nervousness and she forgot how to play a few notes at some point. She knew she should have practiced a bit more before playing the song. But it was their anniversary, there just wasn't any time left.

She couldn't even look at Rin's eyes. Should she apologize for being so terrible?

But from the corner of her eye she saw her smiling and she knew everything was just fine.

She heard a voice. The most beautiful voice she's ever heard and it sounded better than anything she could have heard.

Imagine Dragons could have held a private concert for her and she would still choose to listen her voice.

"I loved it, General."


End file.
